Ability to learn in a puppy or kitten is an important attribute for successful social and physical interaction between the animal and human, such as an owner or other guardian. For example, this is particularly important in the training of future working dogs, such as police dogs, hunting dogs, or service dogs, but may be equally important for successful socialization of the typical companion animal. However, training puppies or kittens in this regard has proven difficult and often requires extensive intervention, such as obedience schools and other formal trainings. Even with such formal trainings, the puppy or kitten may not be successfully trained or have the capacity to successfully learn expected tasks. Moreover, brain development and cognitive function may not develop successfully despite measures to train the animal.
As such both puppies and kittens are in need of measures which can enhance their brain development, cognitive function, or ability to learn or train.
Omega-3-fatty acids and omega-6-fatty acids are components which have recently become interesting to researchers for a variety of reasons. For example, these components have been shown to provide a variety of beneficial results in the human species, for example, in terms of cardiac or skin health. Moreover, cognitive function in humans ingesting enriched meat sources of docosahexaenoic and eicosapentaenoic acids has been disclosed. However, it appears that the cognitive effects of these fatty acids have not been extensively studied in animals such as dogs or cats.
Ishihara et al. have reported that theanine can assist with the suppression of behavior problems in dogs and cats, which may optionally be used in combination with highly unsaturated fatty acids. Ishihara et al. do not speculate regarding the efficacy of such fatty acids in the absence of theanine, nor is there any indication that there is any effect of theanine beyond suppression of unfavorable behavior. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,280. Moreover, puppies, regardless of birth status, are not studied. See JP 8070786.
However, certain uses of omega-3-fatty acids and omega-6-fatty acids have been studied in companion animals. The present inventor has previously reported the surprising effect of omega-3-fatty acids and omega-6-fatty acids in the reproductive performance of canines and felines. In such report, the inventor has described that upon feeding the diet containing the omega-3-fatty acids and omega-6-fatty acids, the essential fatty acid status in the maternal animal is maintained and litter size is maintained through subsequent parities. In contrast, when the maternal animal is not fed diets containing the enriched sources of omega-3-fatty acids and omega-6-fatty acids, the essential fatty acid status in subsequent parities decreases, which decreases overall reproductive performance and live birth successes. See WO 01/37678.
Further extensive studies conducted by the present inventor have resulted in the present invention described herein. In particular, the present inventor has discovered processes of enhancing ability to learn in a puppy or kitten, which processes utilize a composition comprising a therapeutically effective amount of a component selected from the group consisting of omega-3-fatty acids, omega-6-fatty acids, and mixtures thereof. Even further surprisingly, administration may be directly to the puppy or kitten in need of treatment, or directly to the respective maternal animal with similar results. These and other advantages are described in further detail herein.